


Cookies and Cuddles and Disney

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitsybambi prompted that Blaine is sick and Kurt comes over and bakes cookies and they snuggle and have a Disney marathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cuddles and Disney

It was a beautiful winter day. When Blaine was younger, he would have taken advantage of this kind of day to play outside in the snow, building snowmen and having snowball fights with his neighbors and going sledding. In fact, he would still be doing that sort of stuff today if it weren't for the fact that he was really to sick to do much, let alone play outside.

Blaine sneezed, and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to his bed. He wiped his nose, and wadded up the tissue and threw it into the trash can, then flopped down on his bed with a sigh. It was about noon, and he was already bored out of his mind. He wished someone would come over so that he could *do* something.

After a while, he started to get hungry, and wandered downstairs to get some food. As he was looking in the fridge, he heard the front door being unlocked, and figured it was probably his mom coming to check on him.

"Mom?" he called. "I'm in the kitchen."

His mom didn't reply, so he got out the chicken soup she'd made earlier and put it on the counter. As he was about to get a bowl, someone hugged him from behind. 

"You thought I was your mother?" came Kurt's voice.

Blaine turned around to see Kurt hugging him, and automatically moved in for a kiss. Kurt returned it, his soft lips moving against Blaine's. 

"Mmm, hello," Blaine murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be bored, so I brought over fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies, popcorn, and some movies," replied Kurt. 

Blaine looked at Kurt in wonder. "I love you so much, you know that?" he said. 

Kurt smiled, and said, "Do you want to make popcorn while I go set up a movie?" 

Blaine nodded. "You brought Mulan, right?" he asked.

"Of course I did," said Kurt as he and Blaine headed out into the hallway. There was a plate of cookies covered in plastic wrap and a grocery bag, which Kurt reached into and pulled out several Disney movies from. He grabbed the plate of cookies and went into the living room, while Blaine grabbed a popcorn from the bag and went to the kitchen to pop it. 

When the popcorn was done, Blaine put it into a bowl and walked into the living room, where the menu screen of Mulan was showing. Kurt was lying on the couch, and Blaine grabbed a blanket and lay against Kurt, pulling the blanket over both of them. 

Kurt started the movie, and Blaine smiled. His boyfriend was the best person ever.


End file.
